


Discreción

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, past peru/chile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Se quita el sombrero y lo deja colgando del perchero, prosiguiendo a deshacerse de su abrigo, la chalina y sus guantes. Julio se asoma desde la cocina.-Llegas tarde -acusa y Miguel tuerce una sonrisa.





	Discreción

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Steampunk
> 
> Pairing: Argpe
> 
> El título no tiene mucho que ver.

Se ajusta el abrigo mientras apura el paso. Ya quedan solo un par de metros hasta la tienda. Están a mediados de julio y el frío le seca y corta la piel por más suéteres y abrigos se eche encima. Cuenta cada paso que lo acerca más al calor del hogar, pero ocasionalmente también lanza un vistazo por encima de su hombro, corroborando que la calle, a excepción de él, se encuentra desértica. Repite el mismo gesto al alcanzar la puerta y saca sus llaves, buscando la que necesita para finalmente resguardarse en la calidez de un hogar calefaccionado. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y asegura ahora todos los candados, los cuatro.

Se quita el sombrero y lo deja colgando del perchero, prosiguiendo a deshacerse de su abrigo, la chalina y sus guantes. Julio se asoma desde la cocina.

-Llegas tarde -acusa y Miguel tuerce una sonrisa.

-Nos tomó más tiempo de lo que creíamos.

-Ya, si lo noté -responde su hermano con tono de no creerle del todo-. Apúrate, se está enfriando la comida.

Miguel sonríe apenado y lo alcanza, sentándose a la pequeña mesa que tienen en medio de la cocina. Julio les sirve a ambos y toma asiento frente a él.

-Pensé que traerías a Martín contigo.

Miguel sacude la cabeza.

-Tiene un almuerzo familiar mañana y tiene que estar temprano.

-Ya.

Julio no oculta su agrado y Miguel suspira.

* * *

 

Martín le llama en la mañana. Se levanta casi a tientas, muerto de sueño, y tropieza escaleras abajo para alcanzar a descolgar el teléfono.

-Martín, ¿¿qué chucha?? -resopla, pero Martín no se ríe ni nada por el estilo.

-Mi madre está en el hospital.

-Oh… lo siento.

Traga y se pasa una mano. Martín suspira.

-Dependiendo de cómo esté puede que no vaya el lunes al taller. Espero que no sea…

-No, no te preocupes. No importa -le asegura Miguel-. Mándale saludos de mi parte. Que le deseo una buena recuperación…

-Sí. Claro, lo haré -promete Martín y le cuelga.

Miguel maldice entre dientes.

* * *

 

El lunes se encuentra solo en el taller. Mira hacia el escritorio de Martín, desocupado pero cubierto casi completamente por papeles, lápices, reglas, plumas y tuercas y tornillos dispersos.

Ya casi no les queda tiempo para entregar los planos del nuevo tren. Apenas tres días. Les falta poco, ajustes, pero también algunos problemas que no han logrado solucionar hasta el momento. Martín se ha estado encargando de terminar de diseñar los controles de mando y le da curiosidad echarle una ojeada a sus planos, pero su conciencia de ingeniero no lo deja, así que se sienta a regañadientes en su escritorio y contempla su propio desorden.

Y suspira.

El teléfono suena cerca de la hora del almuerzo (no, pasada la hora del almuerzo, Miguel ha perdido un poco la ubicación temporal), queriendo saber si ha comido y con quién. Que solo. Julio duda y le pregunta que a qué hora pensaba ir a casa. Cuando haya avanzado lo suficiente como para irse a casa. Julio resopla y le cuelga. Miguel se pregunta si acaso debería decirle que ya se busque un nuevo trabajo y deje de hacer de ama de casa. Entiende ahora un poco mejor por qué Manuel siempre se ha quejado de él.

Cierra los ojos y se soba la sien. No está seguro si darse un descanso, pero al final sale a fumar un cigarro. Desde el balcón del estudio tiene una vista relajante sobre la ciudad. El sol ya parece querer ponerse, es invierno después de todo, y las casas lucen un manto anaranjado. Hay dos globos aerostáticos volando en la lejanía y de vez en cuando ve sus pequeñas llamaradas alimentarlos. Puede discernir también la silueta del hospital central. Piensa en Martín a pesar de que sabe que su madre debe estar ahora en alguna clínica privada. Exhala largamente, un suspiro disfrazado, y vuelve a entrar.

Oscurece demasiado rápido y todo se pone de negro.

Abre los ojos con pereza al sentir algo cálido echarse sobre él. Martín le sonríe, acomodando la sábana.

-Perdna, no quería despertarte -se disculpa, jalándose una silla.

Miguel se echa más cómodo y lo mira curioso. Se ve que se ha vestido sin ganas ese día, casi a la rápida y sin fijarse en qué se colocaba encima. Poco común para ser él. Pero está peinado y el corbatín estaba perfecto, no chueco como el de Miguel. Nota su elegante sombrero de copa (uno de la enorme colección de sombreros que ha acumulado desde que desarrolló esa obsesión) en su respectivo escritorio y alza una ceja antes de devolver la mirada hacia el rubio.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Mejor. Estable -responde este-. Quería venir a ver si habías venido a trabajar, me sentía algo culpable...

-No fue tu culpa -lo interrumpe Miguel.

Martín le sonríe, viéndose cansado. Se inclina entonces hacía él y Miguel cierra los ojos al sentir su boca acercarse. Miguel lo deja, porque la verdad ya lo ha estado esperando, y estira una mano para acercar más su rostro. Cuando abren las bocas y se saborean, siente sus miembros relajarse, al menos por un segundo hasta que la mano de su compañero se entierra en su cabello y succiona sobre su labio inferior, acorralándolo contra la silla. Miguel deja que tome su boca porque lo nota más ansioso, pero cuando lo muerde lleva una mano a su espalda y tira de la casaca.

-Te emocionas tan rápido -se ríe a medias y Martín parpadea.

-No seas boludo… Me gusta besarte.

-Tienes que ser menos obvio -murmura Miguel-. Esa vez que fuimos por una _copita_ me dejaste un chupetón imposible de esconder y Julio desde entonces parece creer que he vuelto con Manuel. Ya no me cree nada...

Martín frunce el ceño y Miguel se ríe de nuevo.

-Podríamos simplemente decir de lo nuestro... -empieza a decir el rubio volviendo a ponerse de pie, pero al rato se vuelve a sentar, tomando su mano.

Miguel sacude la cabeza.

-No, sería muy apresurado. Apenas la semana pasada entregué los papeles del divorcio...

Martín suspira y le toca la mejilla. Miguel curva los labios y a Martín lo contagia esa luz tan cálida. Sonríe también y le acaricia el cabello.

-¿Avanzaste algo?

Miguel asiente.

-Se me ocurrió una solución para la caldera que siempre se nos sobrecalienta. Podrías echarle un ojo y decirme qué piensas.

Se incorpora y le alcanza uno de los planos. Martín apega su silla y Miguel se reclina contra él mie tras el rubio inspecciona su diseño. Martín comienza a decir algo, pero está tan calientito y suave a su lado que Miguel, en vez de escuchar, se vuelve a quedar dormido.


End file.
